


Grover Loves Nature

by AlixxBlack



Series: Percy Jackson & Co. In Love [4]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Grover really likes the earth, Other, but he wrote a poem about it, maybe not romantically or anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 08:56:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14185419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlixxBlack/pseuds/AlixxBlack
Summary: Not all loves are romantic, and, yes, Grover is *in love* with this Earth.





	Grover Loves Nature

Cherry blossom dusk,

Warm breeze hugging everything,

Gods, I love this life.


End file.
